La lluvia nunca cesa
by Deraka
Summary: En el momento en el que la pena más atormenta al joven Kurosaki, el triste recuerdo de un aniversario de muerte... alguien se encontrará a su lado para demostrarle que... no está solo. [oneshot]


**_AVISO_**_: Dado que de un tiempo a esta parte fanfiction viene haciendo lo que le da la gana con la edición, los errores del tipo de comas, guiones, signos de admiración/exclamación y emoticonos que no aparezcan en el fic no son responsabilidad mía (sino de la piii pagina de los piii) Lamento las molestias que puedan ocasionar. Si alguien quiere leer el fic original sin fallos que me lo diga en el review y yo se lo mando al correo._

_Um__… aprovecho para decir que los derechos de la serie de Bleach no me pertenecen (lástima u.u) y que hago esto sin animo de lucro. Anyway... enjoy it! n.n_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Este fic está ambientado en el final del capitulo 17 del manga y capitulo 7 del anime. Cuando Ichigo le dice a Rukia que su madre fue asesinada. Se recomienda leer mientras se escuchan las canciones: "réquiem for the lost ones", "nothing can be explain", "never meant to belong" y "will of the hearth" (por este orden) todos pertenecientes a la OST de Bleach. _

**La lluvia nunca cesa.**

_By_: Deraka.

La lluvia caía, con violencia y sin detenerse, mojando los dos cuerpos que se hallaban a orillas del río, haciendo que la sangre que poco a poco se escapaba de ese cuerpo sin vida se difuminase en la hierba y se dispersase. A pesar de que parecía estar borrando el rastro de muerte, esa lluvia extendía sobre él un manto de pesar, de culpa. Sus pequeñas manos movían el inerte cuerpo con insistencia, su voz sonaba quebrada mientras la llamaba una y otra vez esperando que se levantase sin conseguirlo; sus grandes ojos marrones contemplaban con horror la escena de su madre tendida en el suelo, cubierta de su propia sangre. Estaba así por su culpa, por haberle protegido a costa de su vida de lo que fuera que hubiese podido amenazarlo. Ahora él se encontraba allí empapado y aterrado en esa calle solitaria, a orillas de ese río caudaloso... Y con la lluvia cayendo.

-Por favor… no más… no quiero recordar más…

Ese día, gente como Tatsuki o Inoue habían sido las únicas en darse cuenta de que, a pesar de pretender que todo seguía igual, a pesar de su sonrisa, a pesar de todo algo andaba mal. Era 16 de Junio y el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre se acercaba en forma de pesadilla que no deja respirar y envuelve en un halo de culpabilidad. También Rukia se había percatado de ello a pesar del poco pero intenso tiempo que llevaban compartiendo tareas de shinigamis.

En casa el ambiente era, o pretendía ser, igual que siempre. Pero cuanto más acorralado por la pena se sentía su padre más tonterías hacía; Yuzu trataba de que no se le notase nada pero esa mañana había roto dos tazas; y en cuanto a Karin, tan pasota como siempre pero más irritada que de costumbre. Ese ambiente en casa no ayudaba mucho a aligerar la pesada carga de la culpa del chico. No podía evitar pensar que de no ser por él ese día sería _muy_ distinto.

_Todos_ los días serían muy distintos.

-Eso que comentabais… eso del picnic suena divertido.- había comentado la joven Kuchiki ignorante del motivo real del evento, y se había apresurado a manifestar su preocupación por el chico ante la petición (y negativa por parte de ella) de liberarlo de sus obligaciones espirituales al día siguiente.

-Es el aniversario.- había contestado él, dándole la espalda para que no se notase en sus ojos la cada vez más grande y pesada sensación de tristeza- Mañana es el día en que murió mi madre.

Los ojos de Rukia se ensancharon en sorpresa y horror. Nunca se había preocupado por saber nada acerca de la vida familiar del chico porque asumía que con los ánimos de su padre y el comportamiento de sus hermanas debían ser una familia perfectamente normal; no sabía lo ocurrido con su madre ni le importaba ¿Acaso podía haber imaginado que ella estaba muerta?

-No, no es así. - la voz del chico hablando de nuevo interrumpió sus pensamientos- Para ser exactos no es el día en que murió- Se dio la vuelta entonces y Rukia tuvo ante sí la cara del muchacho: la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba parcialmente su rostro acentuando aún más su tristeza, el pelo húmedo y desordenado le daba un aspecto de abandono, y sus ojos... Rukia jamás pensó que los ojos de una persona pudieran albergar tanta tristeza y dolor juntos. Era una sensación incómoda, parecía que esos orbes color ébano tratasen de contener las lágrimas fuertemente como si de una presa se tratasen; pero a la vez su mirada traicionaba al muchacho. ¡Cuánto dolor¡Cuánta impotencia, rabia y angustia contenidas!. Qué pesada carga para una persona tan joven ¿Es que nadie podía verlo¿Nadie se había percatado nunca de la muda pero desesperada súplica que lanzaban esos ojos castaños? Anhelando un perdón que nunca llegaría; deseando ser librado de una carga que jamás saldría de sus hombros. Rukia lo vio, y al hacerlo sintió una gran desazón. Ése no podía ser Ichigo, era imposible. Ichigo nunca hablaría así, ni la miraría así. Ichigo nunca pediría ayuda…

-Mañana es el día en que mi madre fue asesinada.

Aquello sí la cogió por sorpresa ¿Asesinada¿Cómo¿Porqué?. Sus grandes ojos azules reflejaban un mar de dudas, pero se guardó todas sus cuestiones sabiendo que el chico de pelo naranja no tendría fuerzas para contestárselas. Ya se imaginaba el tremendo esfuerzo que le supondría el hecho de estarle contando aquello.

-Estoy… cansado.- murmuró él. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana será un día largo. Le pareció oír algo parecido a un suspiro. - Buenas noches, Rukia.

-Ah…- apenas pudo balbucear una respuesta. Algo andaba mal, muy mal. Ichigo nunca se había despedido de ella de una forma tan cariñosa, Ichigo nunca le había deseado buenas noches. Ese comportamiento tan antinatural, tan "humano" la desconcertaba. ¿Qué podía hacer para animar a su amigo? Estaba claro que nada, aquello era un asunto personal, demasiado para que ella se inmiscuyera.

Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar la puerta de su armario y no hacer ruido fingiendo estar dormida, así al menos le evitaría la vergüenza al chico.

Lo había notado... Ichigo parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Esa noche la lluvia volvía a caer de nuevo, el suave repiqueteo sobre los tejados y ventanas parecía querer recordarle el suceso de tantos años atrás; como una suave marcha fúnebre cargada de culpabilidad. Como un réquiem para aquellos seres que se habían perdido ya en los oscuros abismos de la muerte y ahora aleteaban sus alas de mariposa a un mundo más allá de éste.

Se acostó en la cama y se puso la toalla sobre los ojos. Tenía miedo, miedo a quedarse dormido y tener de nuevo esa pesadilla tan vívida y tan real, pues al fin y al cabo _sí_ había sido real. Tenía miedo a quedarse despierto y sentirse morir de pena al escuchar el sonido de la lluvia. Tenía tanto miedo… se sentía miserable, desamparado y sólo; y se odiaba a sí mismo. Sabía que no merecía el cariño de su familia que se negaba a culparle de lo sucedido aún cuando él se sentía el único responsable; ni la compasión de nadie, ni siquiera el perdón del alma de su madre allá donde se encontrase (y ojalá se encontrase en un lugar hermoso, porque era lo mínimo que podía pedir)

Se giró en su cama inquieto, consciente de que el sueño lo vencía y temiendo, siempre temiendo que aquel recuerdo aflorase de nuevo a altas horas de la noche en forma de pesadilla.

Adoraba a su madre. Era el centro de su familia, el centro de su vida, sentía su pecho estallar en dicha cada vez que ella le dirigía una sonrisa o le decía algo cariñoso y le tomaba de las manos arrullándolo con su dulce voz.

Adoraba a su madre, y quería protegerla; siempre, de todo peligro y a cualquier precio. Quería que lo viese fuerte, sano y feliz, y quería que se sintiese orgullosa de él.

La quería tanto… era su madre.

Aquel día al ver a esa niña había reaccionado sin pensar y había soltado su mano para correr hasta la orilla del río en rescate de la chiquilla; su madre había gritado algo, un trueno sonó… y cuando abrió los ojos la niña ya no estaba, él se hallaba sobre la hierba mojada con las gotas de agua cayéndole sobre su cara. Sentía el peso de alguien sobre él. Cuando se incorporó…

-Mamá…- no pudo evitar decir en voz alta mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza aún cubierta con la toalla, y sintiendo ese picor en los ojos.

Muerta. Ella estaba muerta, muerta sobre el pasto ensangrentado y mojado por el aguacero impropio en Junio. Y él no solo no había podido hacer nada por ella sino que había sido él mismo el causante de su muerte. Destrozó a su familia: a papá, Yuzu y Karin; su motivo en la vida, la protección, se quebró cuan fina escarcha; su sonrisa sincera e inocente desapareció de su rostro para nunca más volver…

-Yo lo hice…- "yo la maté" sintió algo cálido resbalar por su mejilla, se mordió los labios y apretó más la toalla contra sus ojos. Quería impedir que las lágrimas se derramasen, quería impedir que el llanto tanto tiempo contenido aflorase de nuevo…

No lo consiguió.

Antes de poder darse cuenta otra lágrima cayó, y otra, y otra más. Sus ojos lloraban gotas saladas mientras su corazón lloraba gotas de sangre. Tenía tal nudo en la garganta que comenzaba a dolerle; poco a poco de sus labios escaparon quedos sollozos que a duras penas podían ser silenciados. Esa era la única noche que se permitía dejar salir esa pena fuera. Aún cuando el guardársela le destruía por dentro siempre se había negado a llorar por ello, nunca había pretendido dar pena a nadie; quería cargar con la culpa él solo, porque la merecía, porque era su madre y la había dejado morir.

-Okaasan…

El suave ruido de la corredera abriéndose le hizo detener su llanto y contener la respiración... ¡Maldita sea, no había reparado hasta entonces en que ese día de luto interno alguien más le acompañaba en la habitación.

Pasos descalzos se oyeron por la alfombra, y al poco notó un roce en la mano que continuaba crispada en torno a la toalla; una voz, que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal, susurrando en medio de la oscuridad.

-Ichigo…

No había podido evitarlo, el oír derrumbarse el chico, el oír su llanto contenido había sido demasiado para ella. Ichigo era su sustituto, su compañero, pero sobretodo su amigo y no iba a dejar que, al menos esta vez, cargase él solo con su dolor.

-Ichigo…- pronunció de nuevo esperando alguna reacción por parte del susodicho. Éste se aclaró un poco la voz antes de hablar.

-¿Qué quieres Rukia¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Verás, yo…

-No me digas que te desperté. Si es así lo siento,- dijo dándose la vuelta en la cama con los ojos aún tapados.

-Ichigo, sé que no es de mi incumbencia…

-Tienes razón, no lo es.- le cortó él.

-...Pero aún así quiero ayudarte, en lo que me sea posible.

-Tú no puedes ayudarme, Rukia. Nadie puede ayudarme.

-¿Por qué¿Es que quieres cargar con esto tú solo?

-¿Acaso sabes con lo que estoy cargando?- le preguntó él, su voz sonando irritada- ¿Sabes si me merezco o no por lo que estoy pasando?

-No, sea lo que sea no lo mereces.

-Sí, sí lo merezco.

-Ichigo, no…

-¡Cállate!- el joven Kurosaki se irguió entonces sin poder evitar que la toalla cayera de su rostro dejando al descubierto sus ojos rojos de llorar y su ceño fruncido- ¡Tú no entiendes nada¡No sabes nada! Sólo te intereso como shinigami, y está bien así. No quiero que te metas en mi vida ¡Está claro? Tú no decides por mí lo que puedo o no puedo soportar. Antes de conocerte también viví muchos aniversarios solo y nunca pasó nada.

-Pero ya no estás solo Ichigo, ya no tienes porqué sentirte solo nunca más. Estoy contigo.

-¡Basta¡Déjame en paz¡Yo no te he pedido nada!- oía la voz del chico quebrarse cada vez más.

-Ichigo, por favor…

-No… no ¡no¡NO¡Fue por mi culpa, debo llevar esta carga yo solo ¡no¡Aléjate!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se encogió evitando el contacto de la chica, como si fuera un cachorrillo asustado; pero Rukia no desistió: se arrodilló en la cama, cercana al chico, y poco a poco, para no asustarlo más, fue reduciendo distancia entre ellos hasta rodearlo con sus brazos de forma protectora.

-Deja de culparte, no sé qué ocurrió con tu madre en el pasado, pero hicieras lo que hicieras tu pecado ha quedado redimido con tus acciones en el presente. Eres una buena persona Ichigo, no es sólo en tu tarea de shinigami; se nota a diario. Te sacrificas no sólo por aquellos que amas sino que vas más allá. Estoy segura de que tu madre te quiere muchísimo y de que está muy orgullosa del hombre en que te has convertido.

Al oír esto, el chico sintió algo cálido llenarle el pecho; las palabras de Rukia eran como un bálsamo para su alma herida; desde hacía mucho tiempo había deseado que alguien le dijese aquello, que le arrullasen y consolasen con esa dulce voz maternal que casi creía olvidada; y que le permitieran, sobretodo, poder deshacerse de ese nudo en el pecho. Era tan cansado llevar esa carga solo…

La joven Kuchiki notó unos brazos rodear sus espalda poco a poco al tiempo que Ichigo apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Yo…- su voz se había convertido en sollozos.- Yo… adoraba a mi madre.

Los hombros del joven comenzaron a temblar, su abrazo se hizo más fuerte.- ¿Por qué¿Por qué, Rukia¿¿Por qué?

La chica sintió algo cálido caer sobre su cuello, un escalofrío le recorrió entera al oír su nombre pronunciado de ese modo, entre sollozos ahogados, la entrecortada respiración del chico cosquilleando su cuello y moviendo sus cabellos fue algo que le enterneció. Apoyó su mano en la cabeza de él, acariciando cariñosamente sus mechones anaranjados mientas le consolaba.

-Shhh… calma, estoy aquí. Ichigo estoy aquí.

- sniff … gracias….- una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica; jamás en todos sus años de vida se había sentido tan humana y tan esclava de sus emociones y con tantas ganas de proteger a alguien. Quería darle calor, enjuagar sus lágrimas, ser su apoyo. Llorar con él y reír con él. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo imprescindible que le resultaba a estas alturas la presencia del chico de pelo naranja a su lado. Chinchándola y bromeando, protegiéndola del ataque de Hollows que ella en su estado actual se veía incapaz de evitar, realizando esos pequeños pero importantes favores como abrirle un cartón de zumo, celebrando sus victorias, abriéndole su corazón como ahora y susurrándole al oído, estrechándola con fuerza…

Ahora era consciente de lo difícil que le sería abandonar al chico cuando fuera la hora; así como también lo complicado que sería olvidar ese momento donde lo que más importaba era hacerle sentir tranquilo.

No sabía que pasaría mañana en ese 17 de Julio recuerdo de un día fatídico, tampoco sabía cuándo se le acabaría el tiempo de permanecer allí a su lado. Francamente no sabía más que él, excepto que tal vez acababa de descubrir algo oculto hasta ahora en su corazón; y era la capacidad de amar.

-Ichigo…- se apartó un poco para verle la cara y al hacerlo se sorprendió: sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración se había regularizado, pero aún continuaba aferrado a ella como un niño pequeño que se niega abandonar el abrazo calido y protector de una madre.

Lo acostó con cuidado en la cama y luego se tumbó ella a su lado: los rayos de luna de nuevo se colaban por la ventana reflejándose en su rostro, pero ahora sus facciones se mostraban relajadas sumido en un sueño tranquilo. Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar su mejilla, sintiendo que el sueño la invadía también y negándose a irse de su lado, se acurrucó contra él.

Pronto, ambos estuvieron durmiendo, muy cerca el uno del otro. Fuera en la ciudad bañada en las sombras nocturna solo se oía el silencio.

Había dejado de llover…

**OWARI.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA**:

Deraka strikes in the Bleach side! (oh yeah!) XDDDDDD.

Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic de Bleach, sé que no es gran cosa pero no pude evitar escribirlo. Me encanta la escena del anime en la que Ichigo le dice a Rukia que su madre fue asesinada…y su carita cuando se lo dice… y luego en la camita tapándose los ojos con la toalla (yo creo que incluso en la serie estaba llorando) ¡kawaii Ichigoooo! Me gustó tanto que quise hacer un fic de ello, ahondando en los sentimientos del chico (y de paso colando un poco de IchiRuki jiajiaaa). Mientras los escribía no dejé de repetir esas cuatro canciones mencionadas arriba y por eso creo que le van tan bien (os recomiendo encarecidamente escucharlas mientras leeis n.n).

Bueno, ya no me enrollo más, espero que os haya gustado y me lo hagais saber con lindos reviews que estaré encantada de leer.

Matta ne!

Deraka, la oberkonika.

8 de junio del 2005

19: 07 pm

(revisado el 5 de julio del 2005 a las 18:00)


End file.
